Sempre
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: A palavra repetida entre eles, a palavra sincera que o fez voltar a realidade e ver o que era real.   uma visão do Peeta sobre este momento no livro "A Esperança"


**Sempre**

- Peeta – escuto ela me chamar, mas tudo o que sei e que vejo são imagens horríveis na minha cabeça, o distrito 12 bombardeado e fogo e mais fogo, e ela a causadora, espremo minhas mãos na algema e sinto a dor, tentando me trazer de volta a realidade – Peeta? – ela volta a me chamar, assustada com meu estado. Minha vontade de mata-la aumenta e tudo que quero é erguer meus pulsos e apertar seu pescoço a enforcando.

- Me deixa – sussurro implorando ferindo cada vez mais meus pulsos na algema – Não aguento seguir em frente.

As imagens manipuladas pioram, misturas de coisas implantadas pela Capital e lembranças na maioria das vezes de nós dois. Como saberei o que são reais?

- Aguenta, aguenta sim! – a voz dela penetra na minha mente tentando me trazer a razão.

- Estou perdendo a noção, vou ficar maluco. Como eles – eu nego veemente com a cabeça.

Porque ela não me mata de uma vez? Poupa o trabalho enorme de lutar contra essas imagens que me atormentam, não sei mais qual é o chão que piso, não sei mais o que é realidade, tudo está cada vez pior. Que tipo de pessoa eu sou?

Então me lembro de uma conversa.

_- É que... quero morrer como eu mesmo, isso faz algum sentido? – visualizo Katniss negando com a cabeça – Não quero que eles mudem meu jeito de ser na arena. Não quero ser transformado em algum tipo de monstro que sei que não sou._

_- Você está querendo dizer que não vai matar ninguém? – ela pergunta confusa._

_- Não, quando surgir a oportunidade, tenho certeza que vou matar como qualquer outro tributo. Não posso cair sem lutar. Só fico desejando que haja alguma maneira de...de mostrar à Capital que eles não mandam em mim. Que sou mais que somente uma peça nos jogos deles._

No fim, sou isso mesmo não é? Mais uma peça dos jogos deles.

Enquanto luto cada vez mais com alucinações e recordações do que é real e não real sinto uma coisa que só existia dentro de mim de forma bem enterrada, que jamais imaginaria que viria a superfície novamente, não assim.

Katniss se inclina até mim e me beija.

Todos os músculos do meu corpo lutam contra mim, tenho vontade de ataca-la e machuca-la, fazer o que for preciso para que ela sinta a dor que um dia ela me fez sentir. Mas isso não é real, é? Tudo que sei o que é real, são viagens de trem que a Capital não tocou.

_- Vamos começar com uma coisa mais básica. Não é estranho o fato de eu saber que você arriscaria a sua vida para salvar a minha... e ao mesmo tempo não saber qual é sua cor favorita?_

_Vejo um sorriso se formar em seus lábios._

_- Verde e a sua?_

_- Laranja._

_- Laranja? Como os cabelos de Effie?_

_- Um pouco menos intenso – eu respondo – É mais tipo... o pôr do sol._

Sinto Katniss abaixar suas mãos e segurarem meu pulso quando percebe que eu não tenho controle mais do meu corpo, mas mesmo assim, ela não desgruda nossos lábios.

Vejo imagens horríveis, misturadas com o que é real, percebo todas pessoas que já convivi no Distrito 12, aquelas que fazem parte da minha história, mortas no chão, ninguém mais sobrou. Sei que isso tudo é real, afinal, todos de fato estão mortos agora, mas tudo que sei na minha mente, é que a culpa é dela.

Meu corpo inteiro treme, não consigo mais me controlar, a Capital está me vencendo.

- Não deixe que ele o tire de mim.

Escuto a voz gentil dela assim que nossos lábios se desgrudam, tenho consciência que estou arfando, como se estivesse lutando esse tempo todo contra outro Tributo, talvez até estou lutando, mas é na minha mente, e este Tributo é mais forte do que qualquer coisa que já lutei na vida.

- Não eu não quero...

Tudo que consigo dizer, e tento me concentrar em lembranças boas entre nós dois, mas tudo que vejo é a destruição e meu ódio não se dissipar.

Parece que Katniss percebe minha luta e segura minhas mãos com tanta força que chego a sair da minha luta por míseros segundos.

- Fique comigo.

Ela diz, e isso é suficiente, eu me lembro claramente de um dia que a Capital jamais tocou, um dia no Distrito 12 em que ela havia pulado uma cerca enorme e machucado o pé. Lembro dela implorar para eu me sentar com ela na cama, a fazendo dormir. Lembro de uma frase, e uma resposta que eu lhe dei:

_- Fique comigo – diz sonolenta, sentindo o perfume de minhas mãos, quase se entregando ao sono que o remédio que havia tomado lhe proporciona._

_- Sempre – eu digo sabendo que ela não pode mais me ouvir._

De repente não estou mais arfando, não estou mais lutando contra pesadelos, sei que só ela é capaz de me fazer lutar contra uma causa já perdida, é somente por causa dela que digo:

- Sempre.

Sei que isso é capaz para fazer ambos de nós acreditar que venceremos está luta contra a Capital.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ One imprestável essa, mas ela estava na minha cabeça desde que li que o Peeta havia dito "Sempre" em "Em Chamas" pra Katniss enquanto ela dormia. Sei que o fandom de THG está aumento, ainda não decidi se isso é bom ou não... _

_Preciso dizer que substitui a imagem do Peeta pelo Josh Hutcherson, ou seja, tudo lindo e maravilhoso... E amanhã tem trailer!_

_Se chegaram a ler isso me mandem uma review dizendo o que acharam?_

_Beijinhos._


End file.
